


Reason I Stay

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Slight Dirty Talk, Teenage Pregnancy, female!stiles, peter's about 36/7, stiles is a cisfemale, stiles is about 17 or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Condoms are important to avoid your boyfriend getting shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason I Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (I think) from over on tumblr: AU in which Stiles is a girl and she and Peer are fucking and then Stiles comes up to him and is like "okay old guy I'm pregnant" and now that Peter pays attention he CAN hear a very faint second heartbeat and he's like OH FUCK ME and almost gets shot by the Sheriff but in the end he's the sort of very very protective father (Stiles is actually concerned)
> 
> Title taken from the song Pickin' Up the Pieces by Fitz & the Tantrums
> 
> **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)]

The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed throughout the room. Moans filled Peter’s bedroom as he fucked Stiles raw. She moaned, her back arching under Peter’s touch. He grinned ferally, attaching his mouth to her neck, sucking a huge hickey into the pale skin. Her hips thrust upward as he pistoned into her slick pussy.

"Peter…PETER!" she groaned, her hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders.

"That’s it," he said, a devilish grin covering his face. "Scream my name, Stiles! Let the whole building know who you belong to!" He growled, picking up his pace. Stiles screamed his name as he shoved his knot into her.

*.*.*

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" Stiles yelled. She quickly washed her hands and stormed back into her bedroom, flinging herself onto the bed. "Dad’s gonna KILL ME!" she cried, her voice muffled by her pillow.

*.*.*

The door to Peter’s apartment was open before he could even react. (Yes, he was a werewolf, but he wasn’t expecting company and had been drinking his tea!) He caught a whiff of a familiar scent and smiled as Stiles stormed angrily into his living room. ”To what do I owe this pleasure, Stiles?” He asked, leaning back into his couch, draping his arms over the back. She glared at him.

"Here’s the deal old man: I’m pregnant, it’s yours, and you’re coming over my house tonight to help me tell my dad, capisce?" Stiles commanded. Peter stared blankly at her before attempting to speak. Stiles held up a finger and Peter promptly shut his mouth. "No, you cannot get out of it, yes I’m sure it’s yours, you prick, and I’m not leaving your apartment until I have to go start cooking a kickass dinner for my dad. When I leave, you’re coming with me. Got it?"

Peter could do nothing but nod.

*.*.*

When John Stilinski walked into his home that night, he immediately knew something was wrong - he smelled pot roast. He sighed as he hung his jacket up on the hook by the door, his head bowed and age showing clearly on his forehead. He walked into the kitchen and attempted to muster up a smile until he saw an unfamiliar, adult male sitting at his kitchen table. He eyed the man suspiciously, who grimaced back at him. [This can’t be good], John thought. ”Stiles, who is the strange man sitting at the table?” John called into the kitchen. Stiles appeared in the doorway, her mother’s apron on and a towel over her shoulder.

"Dad, this is Peter Hale. He’s thirty seven years old, my boyfriend…andmybaby’sfather. Ok, I’ve gotta check on the pot roast!" She raced back into the kitchen as John tried to process everything his daughter just said.

"HE’S WHAT?!?!" John yelled. Stiles reappeared from the kitchen.

"He’s my boyfriend, thirty seven, and my baby’s dad," she repeated before disappearing again. Before anyone knew what had happened, John had his gun out and had shot Peter. He immediately stared horrified at the man writhing on his kitchen floor.

"DAD, WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Stiles screeched. His attention was drawn to his daughter before he promptly hit the floor.

*.*.*

John came to a few minutes later, only to discover that the man he’d shot was…completely healed?!

"What is going on?" he asked. "How is he healed already? Why isn’t at the hospital? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Stiles cringed.

"Dad, your blood pressure…" Stiles tried to remind him.

"SCREW MY BLOOD PRESSURE!" John yelled. Stiles flinched and John hung his head, taking several deep breaths before continuing. "Stiles, you just told me that you’re dating a thirty seven year old man and that he got you pregnant and I shot him not even thirty minutes ago and he’s completely healed. My blood pressure is already through the roof. I want explanations, young lady, and I want them now."

Stiles gulped. ”So…werewolves are a thing…” John was about to yell at her again when Peter stepped in front of her, completely shifted. The floor looked mighty comfy to John.

*.*.*

"He’s gonna kill us when he wakes up again," Stiles informed Peter. 


End file.
